Memories Forgotten
by RyuHll
Summary: After the battle with Ansem and Hias, Ace was left on the other side of Kingdom Hearts with Riku, Tai, and Mickey.What does his adventure hold during the time of Chain of Memories?Complete!
1. Chapter 1:The Elemental Tower

**Memories Forgotten**

This is the sequel to The Second Keyblader.It take place during Chain of Memories.I will be covering the story of Riku, Mickey, Tai, and Ace.

**Elemental Tower**

Riku, Mickey, Ace, and Tai ran foward with all they had. Riku, Ace, Mickey, and Tai were determined to make it back to their friends. They had been running for a long time after escaping Kingdom Hearts. They ran until they reached a tower.

"What is this?", Ace asked, confused.

"Castle Oblivion", a voice from behind said. They turned to see a man in a dark cloak come towards them. "This tower reveals your true memories. You will find this soon enough if you enter." With that, he disappeared. Ace walked foward, followed by Mickey, Riku, and Tai. They entered into a large room where the man in the black cloak stood. "Now, you fight with cards in this tower. I shall teach you through battle." He summons five Heartless, but Ace grins.

"Why dont I just defeat you with this?", he asked as his keyblade, Crimson Vengence. He charged foward, but was quickly hit as the man used fire. The fire was absorbed and Ace continued on. The man held out an arm and dark energy swirled out, grabbing Ace.

"Now, stop or die", he said. Ace let the keyblade disappear as he landed on the floor. The dark energy swirled back and the man began moving away. He let down his hood to reveal he had whitish hair and looked more like brains than brawn. He turned around and announced,"I am-"

"Not important", Ace finished,"Just get to what we have to do." The man sighed, but continued.

"This tower reveals your true memories", he said,"I am Vexon and we will meet again." He disappeared. Ace grabbed the cards he dropped and looked at them.

"What is this?", he asked, looking up at a giant door. Riku had already walked to it with Tai and Mickey beside him. A dark portal appeared next to Ace and he grinned.

"Riku!", he yelled,"Take these! I'll see you later!" He ran into the portal.

"Wait!", Riku yelled, catching the cards,"What the hell are you doing?"

All the three heard were,"You'll know as soon as I figure it out!" They were all puzzled by his actions, but decided to continue on as Ace found himself in darkness. The light brightened around him and he looked around. He was standing in a field. Right in front of a tower. A man in a red cloak appeared.

"Master!", he yelled,"You finally return!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres the first chapter.Sorry to leave it like that, but I figured people would get mad at me if I didnt update soon.Next chapter, Confused Reunions.


	2. Chapter 2:Confused Reunions

**Memories Forgotten**

This is the sequel to The Second Keyblader.It take place during Chain of Memories.I will be covering the story of Riku, Mickey, Tai, and Ace.

**Confused Reunions**

"Master!", the man in the red cloak yelled again,"The others have been waiting!" He grabs Ace by the arm and drags him into the tower. He looked around and there was nothing strange. It look more like an office than an evil organization's headquarters. They walked through and went to the desk in front of them.

"Can you tell me who you are?", Ace asked.

"You dont remember your right hand man?", he yelled,"I am Asukara! Your strategist is my brother!"

"And who is your brother?", Ace asked,"And what are you talking about with **my** right hand man and **my** strategist?"

"You dont remember?", Asukara yelled. Ace walked past him and walked around to the computer. "Do you at least remember our research for the superior?" Ace glared at the screen as he saw that it was about the Heartless. It had info on every type and then there was info on another type of creature. Nobodies. Further down was another type called Elementals. He look over it and saw that it listed the leaders of this organization.

"The Elemental Regime...Leader of Water: Yin...Leader of Wind: Jin...Leader of Lightning: Rai", Ace read of the leaders,"Leader of Earth: Lao...Leader of Ice: Touya...Leader of Light: Holy...Leader of Dark: Necro...Leader of Fire: Asukara...Supreme Leader...Me? How am I the leader?"

"You still dont remember?", Asukara yelled.

"No", Ace replied. He scrolled down to enemies. "Malificent's army, Organization XIII, Castle Disney, Sora, and Riku. So, you are an enemy of Sora?"

"You are finally remembering?", Asukara sounded relieved. Ace glared at him.

"If so...You are an enemy of mine!", Ace yelled, making his keyblade appear. Asukara looked at the ground.

"I dont want to fight you, but I was told to take down anyone who endangers our plans!", Asukara yells, taking out a sword. He places a hand over the sword adn lets it sear with fire. "Since you dont remember, I will tell you more about your history. You were my powerful, confident leader. The leader of fire. Then, when our old leader died, you took his place. We had basic info on the Heartless and the Nobodies, but you wanted more so we could fight them head on. You set out and we have not seen you till now." Asukara lifts his sword to point at Ace. "You were my leader. I looked up to you! And now, to protect your old dream, I will kill you!" He launched himself at Ace. Ace blocked easily.

"I dont know who you think I am, but I wont die here!" He slashed Asukara across the chest and disappeared. He came from behind and got Asukara across the back. He fell and saw fire appearing on the keyblade.

"I cant believe you would attack your own first hand man", Asukara muttered. Ace moved past him.

"This way to the top floor, right?", Ace asked.

"Yes, but you wont get up there", Asukara said, having fire rise up in front of the doorway. Ace walked back to Asukara and quickly got him in the side before moving up the stairs. He needed to see what this was all about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, heres the next chapter.I may not post in a while cuz I wanna start a Naruto story.R&R.


	3. Chapter 3:Drowned In Old Relationships

**Memories Forgotten**

Heres the next chapter.Sorry if the title for this chapter is stupid, but I am trying to be creative with it.If you dont understand what the chapter's title has to do with the story, tell me in a review.I will get back to you.Enjoy!

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Drowning With Old Relationships**

Ace arrived at the first floor where it was filled with water. There were small pools all over the room. The stranger thing was that someone was standing on the water. It was a blue haired girl wearing a blue, loose shirt with dark blue pants. She opened her eyes as she heard him approach, revealing deep cerulean eyes.

"Ace?", she said startled. She ran off the water to him and hugged him. "I've missed you so much!", she said,"Where have you been?"

"You must be Yin, correct?", Ace asked, kind of confused of why he was being hugged.

"Dont you remember?", she asked.

"Not...Really", Ace replied. Yin pushed herself off of him and looked at him, heartbroken.

"How could you not remember your own girlfriend?", Yin yelled. Ace moved past her to the water.

"How do you stand on water?", Ace asked.

"Thats not the point!", Yin yelled,"How could you forget me?"

"Your leader asked you a question!", Ace yelled with fake authority. Yin was startled and knew that she shouldnt back talk to him now.

"Umm...It comes naturally for me", she said.

"And you are an enemy of Sora's group?", Ace asked,"Like Asukara?"

"Of course", Yin said. Ace stood up, but he suddenly saw something.

_Flashback..._

_In the water filled room, stood Ace in a younger form. He was about eight when their leader entered. A tall man with medium, black hair, wearing a white suit walked to Ace._

_"If you are to be the next leader, you must learn to control the elements", he said. He walked right out onto the pool in front of him. "Try focusing on the water", he said. Ace stepped out onto the water._

Ace stepped out as he saw his younger self in his mind step out and began walking on water as his younger self did.

"Wow...", Ace muttered.

"See!The old leader taught you that, Ace!", Yin yelled.

"You may be right, but my friends are more important to me now", Ace replied.

"Then you leave me no choice", Yin sighed. She took out a long staff. "I will make you remember!", she yelled as she quickly batted him in the face once and backflipped away.

"Dammit!", he yelled,"Fine!" He had Crimson Vengence appear and stood ready. He swung down and yelled,"Flame Strike!" Fire flew out of his sword and struck Yin hard. She stumbled back, but glared at him. She pointed her hand at him.

"I dont want to do this, sir, but you leave me little choice", Yin said,"Water Spike!" Spikes of water shot out, but were deflected as Ace whipped his sword out.

"Fire Wall!", he yelled. A wall of flames appeared and the spikes turned to steam. Ace jumped out from the steam and struck Yin across the shins. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"So...I guess you really dont remember your own girlfriend", Yin whispered.

"I have new friends", Ace replied, coldly,"I dont care about this old life anymore." Yin sighed.

"Fine", Yin said,"Maybe the others will convince you." Ace turned away and began walking up the stairs, but stopped.

"My old life is behind me", he said,"No one will convince me otherwise." He then saw a group rush in.

"Ma'am!", one girl shrieked,"What happened?" Ace turned back and saw a group in light blue cloths. They turned to him and gasped.

"Master?", the first girl asked. Ace shook his head and turned around, but was stopped as he heard Yin's voice.

"He is no longer a master to us", she said, teary,"He is an abandoner.The leadership officially goes to Asukara." The group drew sticks at this point.

"In this case, we wont let you pass", a boy said from the group. Ace dropped his head.

"Have it your way", he sighed. He jumped up to the wall and jumped over them to the start of one of the pools. "Typhoon!", he shouted. A giant wave of water shot up as Ace swung his sword across the water. The group summoned their energy and brought up enough water to block it, but inside, a flame burst out and the room was filled with steam as the fire hit the water.

"Sir?", one yelled.

"I dont know who I was to you people, but I have a new life!", Ace yelled,"With my friends, I can do anything! Sora and his group are not my enemy! You are!" The group gasped, but all fell as a burst of flame enshrouded them. The steam left and all that was seen was Ace, standing in front of a beaten up army of students under Yin and Yin laying in the pool, still above the water. Ace walked to Yin and brought her to a wall to rest on. "I dont know who I was, but I know who I am. We will meet again...Hopefully on friendlier circumstances." Ace walked away and went up the stairs. Yin cracked her eyes open as he left.

"Thank you...sir", she muttered before passing out.

---

"Broth-I mean, sir!Ace is coming!", a man said to another at a computer.

"I heard", the one at the computer said,"Get ready to fight, brother."

"Wha-?", he asked.

"Ace does not remember his past...We must kill him", he said,"Dont hesitate...or end up like me." He turned around in his chair to reveal himself as Asukara with a long scar over his eye. "We must stop him!", Asukara muttered as he brought up a page that read in large bold letters, **FIRE TANK:ANNILATOR**. Asukara grinned. "Ace, you wont get away with this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter.R&R.


	4. Chapter 4:A Windy Trial

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Windy Trial**

Ace walked to the next floor. To his surprise, it was amazinly windy. He looked around and saw small tornados everywhere. Ace walked ahead and saw a man floating in the air. He had red, spikey hair and a small horn coming out of his forehead. He wore a white shirt with black pants.

"You are...Jin?", Ace asked as he walked in.

"Ah! Master!", Jin yelled out,"So great of you to return!"

"I am no master", Ace said,"I still dont know why I am suppose to be a master, but I am not. All I know is that everyone here is an enemy!" He then noticed teenage kids flying around as well.

"Our master has turned then?", one boy asked.

"Seems like it, students", Jin said, suddenly going into a dark look. "I am afraid I must kill you then, Ace. You have turned traitor. And traitors must pay." Jin has a sword appear in his hand from the wind and the kids begin gathering with weapons ready.

"Master! Allow us!", a girl yelled.

"We can take him if we fight together!", another boy yelled.

"No! He'll kill you!", Jin yelled, but to no avail as his students charged. Ace pointed his hand out and a stream of fire shot out. Several students were hit, but a good twenty were still coming at him. Ace sighed as his keyblade appeared. He slashed each student the flew by without getting struck.

"Jin, you should train your students better", Ace said,"They should know when not to attack. Now how do you fly like that."

"Forgot huh?", Jin asked smugly.

"Just tel-", Ace began, but had a flashback again.

_"Yo, Ace!", a younger Jin yelled,"Look what master taught me to do!" Jin began to float up. "I can fly! Actually, master wanted me to teach you too. He said you have been nominated for leadership until a student surpasses you."_

_"Then how do I do that?", the younger Ace from the Water Floor asked._

_"Focus energy into your body and make yourself lighter", Jin said. Ace did as he was told._

As Ace floated into the air in the flashback, Ace floated up in reality.

"According to memory, I must have been here at some point", Ace said as he floated to Jin's level. "Lets say we just get this over with." Ace got ready to fight as did Jin. Jin flew straight at Ace, but Ace just grinned and back flipped in mid air from a stab as Jin went flying over him. Then Ace turned in mid flip and slashed out at Jin. He got him across the back.

"Dammit!", Jin yelled as the pain surged through him,"I'll kill you!" Jin spun around and tried slashing Ace, but missed as Ace flew above him and then came down with a powerful kick. Jin flew down, but stopped himself from hitting the ground. He pointed his hand up and sighed. "I am sorry it turns out this way, sir", Jin sighed,"But I must use my full strength to stop you. Tornado!" Jin sent a giant tornado at Ace who was frowning at Jin from above.

"You underestimate me!", Ace yelled as the tornado engulfed him. When the winds faded out and revealed the spot which it hit, a firey ball floated above. As it dropped, Ace was seen with his left hand held out. "Like that?", Ace asked with a smirk,"Simple attacks like that dont work on me. It would be like me disgracing you by using Fire to kill you. As a matter of fact...Fire!" Jin held his hand out.

"Blizzard!", Jin yelled back, dousing the flame with ease,"Everyone know the basic magics like that! And now you underestimate me?"

"No...I am not underestimating you", Ace replied,"I just state it as it is. For instance, you are gonna lose! And, another example would be, you suck!" Jin was glaring at Ace at this point. Jin held out his hand again, but this time in as if he were about to karate chop something.

"Air Slice!", Jin yelled as he chopped the air. A gust of wind formed there and hurled at Ace, but was easily blocked as Ace held out a hand and shot a blast of fire out. The wind blew the fire around it and made it bigger as it flew at Jin. Jin could only grin at the outcome. "I see why you are our master", Jin said as he was engulfed by the fire. Ace lowered himself as the fire faded. Jin stood there, scroched up, but he still stood.

"You are too determined", Ace said,"Give up now."

"One last attack", Jin gasped out. He let his sword float into the air as his eyes lost their pupils so it was just white. Jin then pointed his hands out with his palms facing Ace. "Ultimate Air Move!", Jin yelled as his hands began emiting powerful winds that made Jin's hair blow around. "Final Wind Trial!", Jin continued as his hands charged up,"Final Wind...BLAST!" From Jin's hands, several tornados shot out and grew as they flew at Ace. Then Jin flew into the air and got his sword that had floated up. "Windy Finale!" Jin pointed his sword at Ace who become engulfed in tornados by now and shot straight at him. Jin disappeared into the tornado and seconds later, he screamed. He fell out of his tornados with his skin severely burnt.

"I told you to give up", Ace sighed. With that, Ace headed for the stair. "Maybe we can have a friendly rematch when this is over", Ace said before heading up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the next chapter!I hope you enjoyed.I am planning on including at least one fight in each of these chapters except maybe the end cuz that just a prologue.Thanks for reading this far and R&R.


	5. Chapter 5:Lightning Edge

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Lightning Edge**

Ace arrived at the next floor where lightning was flashing everywhere. One man stood in the center with two swords. He pointed his sword to the sky and lightning came down to him. He had blond hair and wore a blue vest type shirt with black pants. His swords were both curved strangely for swords.

"Rai, I presume", Ace said as he walked foward.

"Ah, our traitor leader", Rai said,"You wont go any further." Rai got both swords ready to fight.

"You cant stop me", Ace replied,"You will end up like the others on the past floors." Lightning came down around Ace and he grinned. "You are nothing to me." Rai gritted his teeth as he remembered back.

_Two boys stood before the leader of the Elemental Regime. Who ever won would become the next leader. One boy had dual wielded swords that were curved strangely and the other had dual wielded katanas that were still sheathed. He was using only his hands for now._

_"You cant win, Ace", the one with the strangely curved sword said,"I dont care if you are the leader's favorite. I will prove here that I am better." Ace grinned._

_"I wont even use my katanas, Rai", Ace said, smugly. Rai gritted his teeth and waited._

_"Go!", the leader yelled. They both jumped back quickly to get some room. Rai shot lightning out of his swords, but Ace just held out his right hand and absorbed the blow. Then shot it back at twice the power. Rai managed to jump over it, but then Ace had already reached him by jumping up as well._

_"Flame!", Ace yelled, shooting flame out of his palm and getting Rai in the chest._

_"Dammit!", Rai yelled,"I wont lose here!" He jumped back and gathered energy into his hands. Then he clapped them together causing a huge lightning slash to come at them. Ace charged head on into it and it exploded into a big lightning shock. Rai grinned. "Leader!", he yelled,"I have won! He couldnt survive that!" Everyone began to cheer for their newly successing leader. But the triumph didnt last long as Ace ran out of the smoke the lightning shock made and punched Rai in the face with flaming hands. Rai was about to rise and fight again, but Ace had his palm faced at Rai's head._

_"One move and I blow your head off", Ace said with a smirk. Rai gritted his teeth._

_"The successor will be Ace of the Fire Brigade!", the leader yelled,"As future leader, you will have to master all of the elements too. Are you prepared for that?"_

_"Yessir!", Ace yelled. He let Rai rise and grinned at him. "You'll never be able to give me a challenge. You are nothing to me." Then Ace turned around and walked off toward the way to the first floor to begin his training._

"It wont end like last time!", Rai yelled in anger,"Your smugness when facing me still hasnt changed, but I have changed my power! I am superior to you this time!"

"I dont want to hurt you if I can avoid this", Ace said,"But if you leave me no choice..." Ace let Crimson Vengence appear.

"You think your tough just cuz you got the keyblade", Rai said,"But it doesnt mean a think! As I understand, you have forgotten the powers of the other elements besides fire!"

"I may have, but I am slowly remembering", Ace said as he floated into the air. Rai grinned and floated up to.

"So you have", Rai said,"But you still dont remember lightning." Rai then let a lightning bolt loose, hitting Ace in the chest.

"Thats it?", Ace asked, smugly. He pointed his hand and let a fireball loose, but Rai moved to the side. But, to Rai's surprise, got hit with a second one that Ace had used with his other hand. Ace charged foward as did Rai and they met in the center of the arena. As they met, a lightning bolt came down.

"I am stronger than last time", Rai whispered.

"But not strong enough", Ace replied as he roundhouse kicked Rai. He went back for a minute, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth and then went foward again with both swords ready. He went into a slash from both sides and grinned.

"Its done!", he yelled, but, to both their surprise, Ace made a sword of lightning appear and blocked both.

"What?", Ace yelled, surprised since he didnt even try.

"Lightning Edge?", Rai gasped at the high powered sword. "I cant even use it...How?"

"I dont know and I dont really care", Ace said as he made a slash, but was blocked. Ace kicked Rai away and pointed Lightning Edge up. Lightning shot down to him and he slashed foward, causing lightning to go flying at him. It hit Rai in the chest and he gasped in pain. He fell to the floor.

"How...could you...defeat me?", Rai gasped as Ace willed Crimson Vengence and Lightning Edge to disappear.

"Because I am stronger", Ace said,"No way around that. As Ace remembered the flash back Rai had earlier, he walked toward him and pointed his open hand at Rai. Rai tried getting up and saw his palm pointed at them. "Move and I blow your head off." Rai bowed his head low.

"Damn you!", Rai yelled,"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Ace kicked Rai in the side of the neck to make him go unconcience and walked away, up the next stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heres the next chapter.Hope you enjoyed.I know Lightning Edge was a Naruto attack, but I thought it would be a cool ending to the fight.Anyway, look foward to the next chapter, Earthquake Disaster.


	6. Chapter 6:Earth Sacrifice!

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Earthquake, Disaster!**

Ace reached the next floor to find a man in a green uniform stood. He was making pillars rise and drop all around the room. Ace walked towards him. He held a staff in his hand and had his eyes closed as Ace continued walking towards him.

"Rai failed to kill the traitor?", the man asked without opening his eyes,"Just like the contest for who would become the next leader, eh?" The man opened his eyes and stared at Ace, uncaringly.

"Lao?", Ace asked.

"Yes", Lao said.

"I command you to stand down", Ace said, thinking of a new plan.

"You are no longer a leader to me, Ace", Lao said,"I will kill you before you reach the next floor." Ace let his keyblade appear and sighed.

"If its the only way", Ace said,"I will beat you." Lao spat on the ground and got his stick ready. Ace immediatly charged. Lao slammed the ground with his stick, causing several spikes to erupt from the ground. Ace dodged by jumping, but was struck in the chest by a jab from Lao. "Where are your students?", Ace asked,"I noticed Rai's werent there either."

"Our students were taking a break. They went to some world using a ship and are taking a vacation", Lao said,"You shall find no ones' students are here except Jin's and Yin's because they wanted to train for vacation. How unlucky for them."

"Well, they arent dead", Ace said,"Just asleep." Lao went foward, summoning some rocks to fly foward as well. The rocks were blocked and Ace clashed with Lao as their weapons met. Lao sank into the ground, grinning. **Damn it! Where is he?** Suddenly, Ace felt two hands grab his ankles. He was dragged into the ground, but then Ace saw something.

_Ace and Lao stood in an arena similar to the one he fought Rai in. The leader stood, watching like last time and the crowd was there as well._

_Now!", the leader yelled out,"The first round of the tournament to see who will succeed me in leadership shall begin! Ace of the Fire Regiment VS Lao of the Earth Regiment! Begin!" Ace charged foward instantly, but the same thing that happened just moments before happened here and the earth spikes came out. Everything went the same up to Lao going into the ground. Ace looked around for him, but was then grabbed by the ankles and dragged down, but Ace stabbed the ground to stop._

Ace stabbed the ground and stopped moving down.

_Lao came up from in front of him and jabbed him in the face, but as soon as that happened, Ace moved back and grabbed the stick. Ace threw Lao to the left and let himself come out of the ground. Lao got up panting._

_"This is annoying...", he said,"Ace, back down now!"_

_"You're kidding, right?", Ace asked with a grin._

_"Fine, one attack", he replied. He dropped the stick and held both arms out._

_"Fine", Ace said, doing the same._

_"Earth Dragon!", Lao yelled as a giant dragon made of earth shot forth._

_"Fire Dragon!", Ace yelled and an identical dragon except of fire shot forth. The two met, but then Ace yelled,"Inferno!" The dragons both burst into flame and exploded. Then an even bigger dragon shot forth made of fire. "Inferno Dragon!" The dragon crashed into Lao, but he still stood with a wall of stone up._

_"You're strong", Lao said, panting._

_"Same to you", Ace said, panting as well._

_"I give up", he said. Everyone gasped, including Ace._

_"But you clearly have enough energy to go on!", Ace yelled._

_"Yes, but you defeated my best attack", Lao replied,"There is no point."_

Lao came up from in front of him and jabbed him in the face, but as soon as that happened, Ace moved back and grabbed the stick. Ace threw Lao to the left and let himself come out of the ground. Lao got up panting.

"This is annoying...", he said. Ace grined at that. He dropped the stick and held both arms out. Ace did the same.

"Earth Dragon!", Lao yelled as a giant dragon made of earth shot forth.

"Fire Dragon!", Ace yelled and an identical dragon except of fire shot forth. The two met, but then Ace yelled,"Inferno!" The dragons both burst into flame and exploded. Then an even bigger dragon shot forth made of fire. "Inferno Dragon!" The dragon crashed into Lao, but he still stood with a wall of stone up.

"You're strong", Lao said.

"Same to you", Ace said,"Gonna give up again? This is how our battle to see who would become the next leader went."

"Yes, but this time you didnt defeat my best attack", Lao said with a grin. He held out his hands again and called forth his energy. "This new attack will most likely kill me, but it is worth it to let our Elemental Regime go on! Earth Sacrifice!" Lao's entire body shined and a giant green blast came at Ace. He pointed his keyblade at the blast.

"Inferno!", Ace yelled as a blast of fire came out,"Flame Trail!" The blast grew bigger and met the green blast head on. It exploded in the middle.

"Thats it", Lao said,"You stopped my best again. Go ahead." Lao sank to the ground, but was still alive, just knocked out. Ace sighed again.

"How many more before they realize they have no chance?", he asked himself as he went foward up the stairs.

---

"Sir!", a man with blond hair called out,"Lao has been defeated as well! We cant stop him!" Asukara sighed.

"We have to!", he yelled,"The machine is almost ready! Touya still stands in the way of fire!"

"So?", the man asked,"How is that gonna help?"

"I have given him permission to use his...special attack", Asukara said with a grin.

"You mean...", the man asked, surprised.

"Yes", Asukara replied,"If he survives that, he will at least be weakened." The man nodded. "Get the tank to the fire floor. We will stop him there." The man bowed.

"Yessir!", he yelled as he ran out the door.

"My old friend...Do you still have what it takes to beat Touya?", Asukara asked with a slight grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter up!Hope you enjoyed this one.Next one will be against Touya of the Ice Regiment.R&R.And be sure to read the next chapter, Touya's Special!Ice God!


	7. Chapter 7:Touya's Special, Ice God Rage!

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Touya's Special, Ice God!**

Ace arrived at the next floor to an extremely cold air. He sneezed and looked around. Everything was ice. There was no one here either. Ace walked across the room towards the next door, but as he reached the door, ice came up, blocking his path.

"Touya", Ace said.

"Ah, you remember me, leader", Touya said,"Or should I say, traitor." Ace turned around to see a man standing there. He had blue hair with a few white streaks in the front that partially covered his right eye. He were a chain mail under a blue shirt and blue pants.

"How are you not cold here?", Ace asked.

"It is my specialty", Touya replied,"I love ice." Ace grunted as he sneezed again.

"This place needs some help", Ace said,"And I think I know where to start." Ace grinned as a fireball formed in his hand. Touya's eyes widened.

"Stop!", he yelled as an ice spike shot out of the ground. Ace's grin grew wider. He shot the fireball at the spike and it crumbled to nothing. Ace's keyblade appeared and he got ready. Touya gritted his teeth as he got ready in with his fists.

"Oh, you dont use swords?", Ace asked as he let his leave,"Then I'll do the same." He got ready in a fighting stance too. His right hand was pointed out with an open palm and his left was next to his side in a fist. Touya ran at Ace. His fist turned into ice, but Ace dodged as he got Touya's elbow with a strong punch. Touya grinned.

"I guess I'll have to get serious", he said, holding his elbow. Ice gathered on his arms until they made swords. Ace let his keyblade come again and got ready. The two slashed at each other, but it was a stalemate and they jumped back. He slammed his sword into the ground and fire erupted from it. The two ran at each other again, but this time, Touya tried to slash, but missed as Ace did a flip over Touya and nailed him in the back with his elbow. Touya was about to rise up and slash again, but one sword was slashed off as Ace's keyblade glowed bright red. Touya still rose, angrily.

"Had enough?", Ace asked, swinging Crimson Vengence in a horizontal motion.

"Not even close", Touya said as he blocked. The two stayed there for a second before they both point their free hand at each other.

"Fireball!", Ace yelled.

"Iceball!", Touya yelled. There was an explosion as the two attacks collided. Ace flew back, but flipped so he landed on his feet. Ace thought of a way to end this and looked up. There were stallagmites. He grinned as he pointed up word. Touya rose and walked foward.

"Fireball!", he yelled as the fireball shot out and hit the stallagmites. They fell, trapping Touya in a sort of prison. "Now, if you'll excuse me", Ace said as he began walking to the door. He reached it and placed a hand on the ice. It began melting quickly. Ace began walking up, but before his second foot left the ice, it became frozen down. Ace looked back to see Touya. He now stood on the stallagmites. Ace went down and melted the ice with some heat from his hands. The two glared at each other before Touya jumped up with his ice blade and tried to slash, but it was cut by the keyblade once again. Touya quickly made ice engulf his arms again, but this time, his whole body was engulfed. As it finished, it appeared as some white armor.

"Ice Armor!", Touya yelled as he got ready. Ace sighed as he ran foward and nailed him on the chest. It should have sliced open the armor, but didnt even scratch it.

"Damn", he muttered as he was hit in the back. He fell to the ground, but rolled so he was back on his feet. He stood again and this time, willed the lightning to appear. It began appearing on his arm and Touya gasped. "Lightning Edge!", Ace yelled as he charged foward. He slashed downward and Touya brought both ice swords up to block as he jumped back. The swords were slashed from the tip and Ace left a gash in the front of the armor, but he never hit Touya's skin for he had jumped back.

"How do you know that?", Touya gasped. Ace didnt answer, but ran foward since Touya only had one sword left. The majority of the force hit Touya's left ice sword, leaving his right one intact. Touya went for a slash, but suddenly screamed in pain. He screamed as he clutched his right arm. Ace had slashed it off at the elbow. Blood was spewing out as Touya rose, gritting his teeth as to stop him from screaming.

"Done yet?", Ace asked, not really caring.

"Time to use my best attack", Touya said,"Ice God's Rage!" Touya's body began emitting a powerful blizzard. It had enough force to slowly push Ace back as all the ice shot from the ground. It grabbed Ace as Touya continued emitting a blizzard. A giant figure appeared behind him. It was a giant man in white armor. The ice god. He pointed his hand at Ace as ice shot forth, completely freezing him. It was done. "See?", Touya said, mockingly,"You cant win." He walked up to the ice statue of Ace and grinned widely, despite the pain of his severed arm. But then the ice began cracking around Ace. Lightning Edge shot out and Ace brought his arm up, breaking the ice. Touya gasped as he was slashed across the face. Touya was bleeding horribly as he screamed again and fell to the ground.

"Dont test my patience", Ace said as he walked to the door for the third time. This time he went through with ease.

---

"Ace has beaten Touya!", a subordinate fire soldier yelled. Asukara looked at him.

"Lets go meet him, brother", he grinned,"We have _that_ with us after all." The fire soldier grinned.

"Yeah", he replied,"We dont need the students help either. He must be weak by now." The two of them walked through the door into a molten arena.

"Time to end this, Asu", Asukara said, drawing a katana as a giant tank rolled up alongside him and Asu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, heres the next chapter.I know I put light and dark before fire, but I thought it was more reasonable to put in fire before light and dark.Anyway, it was sorta a cliff hanger, I guess.Uhhh...Anyway, review.


	8. Chapter 8:Best Friends, Worst Enemies

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Best Friends, Worst Enemies**

Asukara and Asu watched as Ace came up the stairs, the fire tank, Annilater by their side. Ace just looked over at the tank, uncaring.

"Is that all you got?", he asked.

"Be ready for us", Asukara grinned. He snapped his fingers and the tank got ready. Rocket Launchers opened up on both sides. Machine Guns were seen, two on each side. The tank's main cannon aimed at Ace. Two big cannons in back were seen rising up. "You shouldnt underestimate us and this tank." The machine guns went off, but Ace quickly ran to the side as it continued following. As he ran, Asukara held a hand out at where he would be soon. "Fire Stream!", he shouted as a stream of fire burst forth and hit Ace head on. Ace flew into the wall as he was hit by the machine guns.

"Now!", Asu yelled. The tank's rocket launchers let loose and about twenty rockets went at Ace. They all exploded from within the smoke that appeared from Asukara's Fire Stream. The two grinned, thinking Ace was finished. The smoke cleared and nothing was there.

"We did it, Asu", Asukara grinned. Asu grinned as well, but then sensed something. He looked up and was met with a keyblade handle in his face. Asukara pulled out a katana and went for a slash, but was blocked by the keyblade.

"Cheap tricks wont work!", Ace yelled. The tank's cannon turned to point at Ace's back as he clashed with Asukara.

"DIE!", Asukara yelled as he jumped into the air, followed by a giant explosion from where Ace stood. When the smoke cleared, Ace was standing still, clutching his arm.

"Dammit", he muttered as he hoisted the keyblade up. He charged foward, ready to strike, but was met with bullets in his back as the machine guns started. He fell to the ground, but his bleeding suddenly stopped as he faded into a shadow. Asukara was worried.

"Fire!", he shouted. The tank's cannons were about to fire, but the shot never went. Asukara turned to the tank, angrily, to see Ace standing there. The tank was cut in half and Ace had formed Lightning Edge. Asu rose from where he was lying now and formed a green energy in his hand.

"Now you die!", he shouted, charging foward as Ace did the same. The two met with no one gaining an advantage. His green energy clashed with Lightning Edge. They stood there for a moment, gritting their teeth. Ace quickly brought his keyblade in an uppercut and slashed Asu across the chest. He flew back to the floor, bleeding. "Damn...you...Ace", Asu managed to gasp. Asukara looked at his fallen brother, rage in his eyes.

"ACE!", he shouted. He charged foward, katana raised. He was about to slash as Ace blocked with Lightning Edge, but flames suddenly erupted from his other hand, making a sword of fire. He hit the Lightning Edge with the Flaming Sword. They both went for a low slash with their normal weapons, but didnt make any progress as they stood there. Asu suddenly grinned from behind Ace as he pointed his hand out.

"Fire Burst!", he shouted as a giant blast erupted from his hand. It hit Ace on the back, but when the smoke cleared, Ace stood there with a firey shield standing at his back.

"I wont die here!", he shouted as flames shot from his chest. It hit Asukara in the chest as well and he went flying back. He walked towards the door, stopping as he heard Asukara talk.

"You were...my best friend", he sobbed,"Why?"

"Because, I have new friends now", Ace said as the two blades disappeared.

"You selfish bastard!", Asu yelled.

"Do you want me to finish you?", Ace asked, dangerously.

"Go ahead!", Asu yelled,"I have nothing to live for anymore! I lost my best friend as well as my leader! So did my brother! Now you say you have new friends?" Ace turned around and saw Asu rising. "I dont care if I die now!", he continued,"Go ahead! Or I kill you!" Ace pointed his hand at Asu as flames began dancing around it.

"Are you sure?", Ace asked, mockingly.

"Asu!", Asukara yelled,"Dont!" Asu grinned, weakly.

"Go ahead and fire!", he shouted. Ace grunted as a burst of flames shot out. It went straight for Asu's chest, but...

"BROTHER!", Asukara yelled as he shoved him out of the way. The flames pierced his chest and his eyes widened.

"ASUKARA!", Asu shouted,"NOOOOO!" Ace grunted.

"Looks like he really cared about you", Ace said. Asu gritted his teeth as Ace ascended the stairs without another word.

"ACE!", Asu shouted as he sunk to his knees and hugged his dead brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is.Next chapter will be Ace fighting the Light Leader.Review.


	9. Chapter 9:Shine Through!

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

Dont think it is a good title, but best I could come up with right now.

**Shine Through!**

Ace arrived at the next floor and saw a woman standing there. She wore a white robe and had a necklace around her neck that she put her hands near. There was an energy that was emitted as she did so with her eyes closed. To Ace, she was beutiful. Her skin was perfect. Her lips were bright red. Ace walked foward and she opened her eyes, revealing beutiful blue eyes.

"Master Ace", she bowed.

"Hmmm...Holy?", he asked. She nodded.

"Of course, master", she said,"But I have heard something terrible. It seems you wish to destroy the Elemental Regime that you treasured long ago." Ace nodded.

"I have no memory of this place", he answered.

"But you are able to use your elemental abilities again", she replied,"You have been having memories of training with your friends."

"My new friends are Sora, Riku, and the others from Disney Castle", Ace replied.

"Now that puts me in a bad position", Holy said,"It looks like I must face my beloved master."

"I dont wish to face you", Ace replied,"Just step aside."

"I simply cant do that", she said as a white sword appeared in her hand,"It is for the good of our organization." She brought her sword to head level and got ready. Ace let Crimson Vengence appear with a sigh.

"I dont want to kill you guys, but you continue to make it harder and harder", Ace sighed. He pointed his hand at her and let fire swirl around it. She smiled as she remembered the day he met this kid.

_Ace was walking around with his master when they bumped into Holy._

_"Ah, Holy", the master said,"Have you met Ace? He is the leader of the fire and will be replacing me when I die. Ace, this is Holy, the newly appointed leader of light." Ace nodded. Holy smiled at them and Ace blushed a little. He had thought she was cute then too. She giggled a little and that made Ace blush more. She went back to a normal smile._

_"Nice to meet you, Ace", Holy said as she extended her hand. He shaked it, blushing even more. He tried hiding it, but it was hard. "Well, I'll see you again, I guess", she said,"I have to train him in light, correct master?" He nodded and they went their seperate ways._

Holy quickly snapped out of it and saw Ace was blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing?", she asked with a smile. This made Ace blush more. He shot fire and took off at great speed. She dodged and made a blinding light come from her hand. Ace stopped dead and held his hand over his eyes. She went foward and brought her sword down toward his head, but stopped dead an inch from making contact as she remembered again.

_They had begun training in how to use light powers. Ace stood there making light appear from his hand as Holy watched on, smiling. Ace looked up, but quickly looked down when he began blushing. Holy smiled a little more. She was getting to like Ace._

_"Very good, Ace", she said,"You know, I think you would make a good leader." Ace blushed more at the compliment._

_"Th-Thank you", he replied, shakily. Holy giggled as Ace looked up, gathering courage. "Wo-Would you want to...I dont know...go out with me?", he asked, nervously. Holy giggled again, but her smile quickly turned into a sad smile._

_"Im sorry, Ace, but I already have someone", she said. Ace turned his gaze down and frowned a little. "Sorry", Holy repeated, sadly._

The blinding light faded as Holy snapped out of it and Ace quickly jumped away. She was having trouble concentrating on this match for some reason.

"Why didnt you kill me?", Ace asked.

"I...dont know", Holy replied, confused. She frowned as she got ready again. The two charged again and clashed in the middle. The two of them began making quick swings, neither making a hit. Ace brought his fist out, but Holy jumped back and made a giant flash again from her hand. She went foward and went for a stab, but stopped again, mere centimeters from his chest as she remembered again.

_A man had walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm._

_"Come on!", he yelled, sounding drunk,"Come with me, baby!" He pulled her and she tried punching him, but he grabbed her fist. He put a device on her back so she couldnt use her light powers. The man pulled her towards an alley, but before he could make it, another man in a crimson cloak jumped down into his way._

_"Let her go", he said. The man grunted and was about to punch him away, but the other man grabbed his fist. "I said let her go", the man repeated. He pushed Holy away and came at him with his other fist. The man just ducked and kicked the first man in the gut. He doubled over and the second man stabbed him in the back. The man fell, dead and the second man pulled off his hood to reveal himself as Ace. "Are you okay?", he asked. She nodded, blushing a little._

_"Yes", she replied,"Thank you...Why are you here?" Ace sighed._

_"Im going some where for a long time", Ace said,"I came to say good bye." Then he walked away while Holy slumped to the ground and began sobbing._

Holy snapped out of it as Ace jumped back and noticed a tear had rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked at Ace.

"Go ahead", she whispered.

"Huh?", Ace was confused.

"This is payment for saving me before you left", she said. Ace still looked confused, but nodded and ran off, up the stairs. "I loved you too", she whispered when Ace was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter up.Sorry there wasnt really fighting here, but I thought it would have a good effect for the next one based on Kingdom Hearts II.Anyway, next time is the fight with Ace VS Necro.I am planning to have between 2-5 more chapters before its over.There is this, the final battle, the ending, and then I will post again when the third sequel comes out, but I am not sure how I will split the chapters yet.Hope you enjoyed so far.R&R.


	10. Chapter 10:Darkness Reawakens!

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Darkness Reawakens, Ace's Trial With Himself**

Ace stepped into a completely black room. No light shined here. He walked foward and saw a man appear. He were a black cloak and held a strange orb.

"Quicker than I thought", he said.

"Necro!", Ace yelled,"You are the last one! Prepare to lose!" Necro laughed. His hood flew back, revealing his face. It was a skull. He let his cloak fly back like a cape, revealing a purplish body. He wore black pants and had straps in the shape of a X across his chest.

"You cant beat darkness", Necro said,"As I understand, you have grasped darkness on your little journey."

"I have put that behind me!", Ace yelled,"I can defeat you! The darkness within me is gone!" Necro laughed again.

"If you say so", he laughed. He let a sword appear in his hand. It was black with a purplish aura. "A blade infused with pure darkness", Necro ranted,"Your silly blade wouldnt be able to break through this." Ace let the keyblade appear. "Ah, a new blade, huh?", Necro mocked,"Still not enough." Necro put his hodd up again and covered his body. He disappeared into the darkness. "You cant win, Ace!", Necro yelled from what seemed like everywhere. Necro appeared from in front of Ace and slashed. He then disappeared again, chuckling. Ace looked down and saw his wound go from bloody red to deathly black.

"What the hell?", he yelled in surprise.

"It is my sword!", Necro laughed,"Your wound is not ordinary! It is like a poison! You will continue to weaken if you are good! Being dark is the only way to win here!" Ace grunted.

**Damn...I didnt want to have to do this, but...** "But I guess I dont have a choice!", Ace yelled as his body was enveloped in green and purple flames. It surrounded him and he gave out a scream. "I WILL KILL YOU!", he yelled. Necro gasped from his hiding spot.

"What is that?", he yelled.

"You said only the dark can survive here, did you not?", Ace asked, evilly as the flames left him,"Well, here is the darkness in me!" He wore a crimson suit from when he had fought Hias. The flame marks left disappeared, leaving a dark mark and held a new keyblade. The keyblade was now bigger and looked darker. He lifted his hand and saw exactly where Necro was charging him. He brought his sword to the side and blocked the blade Necro wielded. The sword went to the side and Ace grabbed Necro's face. "You die here!", Ace yelled as darkness came to the tips of his fingers. Necro gave out a scream as pain flowed through him. Ace suddenly snapped from within him.** STOP!**

"Stop, Ace!", Necro pleaded as Ace's subconcience attempted to take control from Dark Ace again.

"What now, loser", Dark Ace asked.

"Stop it!", Ace shouted from inside his mind as him and Dark Ace met in a small, dark room.

"I can kill this fool, weakling!", Dark Ace shouted.

"NO!", Ace yelled back,"Dont kill needlessly! I just needed to incapacitate him!"

"If you do so, it will come back to haunt you!", Dark Ace yelled,"What happened to Tai, huh? You hesitated and it gave birth to Hias in the end!" Ace winced.

"Shut up!", he yelled,"I still got Tai back and killed Hias!"

"_I_ killed Hias, you weak, ungrateful loser!", Dark Ace countered. They continued yelling until they both allowed their keyblades to appear. The dark one and the normal one.

"I'll end this here!", Ace shouted as he charged.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of being stuck in your mind any longer!", Dark Ace yelled as he held his hand out and trapped Ace into a dark ball. Back in reality, Dark Ace was still holding Necro's face. He was about to finish it, but he saw images. He suddenly saw Tai and Ace fighting alongside each other. Then he saw Calm. Sora. Donald. Goofy. Riku. King Mickey. They all fought alongside each other. Then he saw Sarah. Dark Ace gripped his head and howled in pain as the memories flitted through his mind. Ace took over his body once again, panting heavily.

"Damn him...", Ace gasped. He looked up to see Necro unconcience and the room looked normal. He panted as he headed for the stairs. He remembered something then. "Damn...Why didnt I remember this sooner?", Ace asked, annoyed. He pulled out a hi-potion Riku had given him when they started the journey. He had given each of them a hi-potion when they started the journey towards Castle Oblivion. Of course, he had gotten seperated, but was kicking himself for not using that sooner. He suddenly felt rejuvenated as he headed for the stairs. He got to them, but ice covered the door before he entered. **No!** He spun around to see everyone standing there except for Asukara who he had killed. Yin, Jin, Rai, Touya, Asu, Holy, and Necro standing before him. Necro was just gulping down a hi-potion as he looked at each of them.

"Ace...You wont go further", Jin said.

"We cant let you", Rai continued.

"As much as we would rather end this peacefully...,"Touya jumped in.

"We must stop you here", Necro said.

"But we have agreed on something", Holy said.

"We would rather you join back here", Yin finished.

"Ace, you were my best friend!", Jin yelled.

"My greatest rival!", Rai yelled out.

"My great leader!", Touya continued.

"The only one worthy of facing me!", Necro followed.

"The one I cared about most...", Holy said as she remembered the memories. Ace remembered them too and felt sadder for this.

"You were my first love, Ace!", Yin finished for them. Asu felt differently, however.

"You were mine and my brother's friend", Asu started. Then he looked up from looking at the floor, glaring at Ace. "But you killed my brother! YOU COULD DIE FOR ALL I CARE!", he finished. Everyone looked at him. Tears went down freely from his eyes.

"He brought it on himself", Ace said,"If you want to settle this peacefully, release your ice from the door." Everyone looked sad except for Asu who was a mix of angry and sad.

"I cannot", Touya whispered,"I wish I could, but I may not let you pass."

"Well then...I guess we must fight then", he said,"As for the rest of you...Jin! I have new friends! Rai! You arent worth being my rival! Touya! I am no leader! Necro! You arent even worthy enough to clean my sword! Holy...Yin...Out of all these people, you were the ones I cared about most when fighting, but I have someone far more precious! I see how precious I was to you! And how I felt of you long ago, but...That has changed!" Everyone looked hurt. Touya and Holy were the only ones who had a torn expression on their face. Touya grunted.

"I wont fight again", he said,"I do not wish to face my master again." Holy walked foward.

"I dont either", she said,"Touya is right. We should let him through!" She went to Touya's side as the ice fell.

"Thank you", Ace said as he turned to leave, but flames jumped up in front this time. "Again?", Ace sounded annoyed.

"This is it, Ace", Rai said,"I will finally defeat you. Even if the others are needed for this, I will finally win!"

"We'll see", Ace sighed as his keyblade appeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be, Elements Unite!The Final Assault!R&R.


	11. Chapter 11:Elements Unite!

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Elements Unite! The Final Assault!**

Yin, Jin, Rai, Necro, and Asu stood against Ace as Holy and Touya had stepped off to the side, not wanting to face their leader again. Ace saw Lao jump up to join them.

"Okay, the students are safe!", he yelled,"Lets take him down this time!" They all faced off. Yin's staff was drawn, Jin had his fists up, Rai held his dual wielded swords, Necro's blade was brought back up, and Asu had his and his brother's blade to fight. Ace had Crimson Vengence appear and sighed.

"No way to negotiate without rejoining, huh?", he asked. They all shook their heads. "Then you leave me no choice", he sighed. They all grinned.

"Ace!", Holy yelled from the side,"They have their specials! They each have special protection that enables **all **their attacks! Even the ones their bodies arent suited for!" Ace shook his head.

"Still cant win", Ace said. He stepped foward as each of them flared up. First Yin glowed blue as her Water Armor appeared and her staff grew sharp edges. Then Jin glowed green as he was enveloped in Tornado Armor and his fists made tornados. Next Rai glowed yellow as Lightning Armor infused his body and his blades became like Lightning Edge. Necro glowed black as his Death Armor formed and his blade's darkness grew. Asu glowed red as Fire Armor enveloped him and the two swords he held lit up with flames. Finally, Lao glowed brown as Earth Armor enveloped him and his body had spikes coming out of it. Ace shook his head and chuckled to everyone's surprise.

"Whats so funny?", Rai yelled.

"You forget!", Ace replied,"I am your leader! I have all your abilities!" His voice had changed into a more commanding voice as he remembered all his memories of being a leader to them. He put his hands together, starting to make a hand seal where his right hand closed on his left hand and his fore and middle finger pointed up with his right hand further up. But then he stopped. "No", he said,"I wont even use what I have remembered. He walked foward as they all got ready. Jin quickly flew into the air and pointed his hands out as Lao ran foward and put his hands on the ground.

"Combination!", they yelled in unison,"Earth/Air Dragon Combo!" A dragon formed of the air and wind flew forth as a dragon from the earth flew up as well. Ace jumped back as the two met, but they went further on as a earth dragon with wind gusting around it. Ace held his hands out.

"Fire Dragon!", he shouted as his flaming dragon burst forth, but to his surprise, the flames died out as the dragon hit him and flung him to the wall. "What the hell?", he yelled.

"Earth is already stronger against fire, but combined with wind, it is unstoppable to flames.

"Then I understand how to beat each of you!", he yelled as a blinding light flashed. He ran foward and had his hand on Asu's face when the light faded. "Freeze!", he shouted as Asu's body was consumed by ice. He jumped to the side and slammed his fist into the ground. "Earth Dragon!", he shouted as the dragon flew at Rai and hit him dead on.Yin held her hand out.

"Water Dragon!", she shouted as the water dragon shot forth.

"Ice Blast!", Ace shouted as the dragon froze and flew past him. "Flaming Coffin!", he shouted as a flaming coffin shot up around Yin. Everyone heard her shrieks as she tried getting out. The flames died out again and Yin slumped to the ground, her armor disappearing. "One", he said as he ran to the side. Lao ran at blinding speed and all everyone saw was a quick flash in one spot as the two met and then ran off again once Ace sped up to match Lao's speed.

"Earth Crush!", Lao yelled as he charged at Ace at blinding speed.

"Flame Scythe!", Ace shouted as his fist went at Lao and made a scythe shape. The two met in immense power, but in the end, Lao flew back. Ace looked at the rest. Rai, Jin, Necro, and a frozen Asu. He flew foward at Jin and attempted to knee him in the gut, but Jin flew above Ace.

"Tornado Punch!", Jin yelled as he came down.

"Flaming Hook!", Ace yelled back as his foot came back in a hook and hit Jin across the face with flames coming from it. Rai and Necro were the only ones who mattered now. He looked at Necro first and grinned.

"Shine!", he shouted as he held his hand out. Light hit Necro dead on and he screamed in pain as the light burned him. Just Rai. He grinned again.

"Lightning Edge!", he shouted as the blade appeared in his hand again. He flew foward and held the blade horizontally in front of him. It cut through Rai's and slashed past him. "And done", Ace said. He walked towards the stairs for the third time, but flames burst up again and he sighed as he turned around. They all stood and Asu was out of the ice.

"Final attack?", Yin asked.

"Yes", Asu answered holding his hand out. All the others did the same.

"Secret Seal!", they all shouted.

"Water!", Yin yelled.

"Wind!", Jin yelled.

"Lightning!", Rai yelled.

"Earth!", Lao yelled.

"Fire!", Asu yelled.

"Dark!", Necro yelled. Their hands shined the colors their body had before and Ace sighed as a giant gray ball appeared in front of him. He placed his hands in the hand seal from before.

"Final Seal!", he shouted,"Elemental Combination! Ultima!" His hand emitted a elemental wall. It had fire, water, lightning, wind, earth, dark, and light in it. It turned into a ball, holding the same colors. They were both released and smashed into each other. The two forces moved foward, trying to push the others back. They continued for about five minutes before Ace grinned. "Ultima Explosion!", he shouted as the entire ball blew up. The force blew both forces back, but Ace took less damage. "Holy. Touya", Ace said,"Take care of them...I want to see whats on the last level before I continue...I have a feeling of what it is too." He turned and began moving.

"Ace...It isnt over", he heard Asu grunt. Ace ignored it and walked up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is.Next chapter should be the last one unless I get another idea.Anyway, R&R.


	12. Chapter 12:The Return of Hias

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**The Return of Hias**

Ace reached the last floor and saw someone that he immediatly glared at. He gaped at what possible way this man could have returned. Ace stood in a big, circular room with a couple of swords and guns hanging on the walls and a big desk in front of a chair.

"Ah, Ace", the man said from behind the desk,"So nice to see you." The man was complete darkness. A Heartless in the shape of a boy. Hias. Ace gritted his teeth.

"You should be dead", he said.

"I should be, but am not", Hias smiled,"I have come to you because we have a problem here..." Ace let his keyblade come in a flash of light. "You see, you stopped Kingdom Hearts. Now I have to open it again. But I think you'll stand in my way again", Hias said,"I must eliminate that threat right here." Hias' dark keyblade appeared as he made a wide grin. "You die here, Ace", Hias said as he jumped at Ace. Ace parried and spat at Hias.

"You cant kill me!", he yelled,"You couldnt kill me at Kingdom Hearts and you sure as hell wont kill me here!" Ace charged foward with his keyblade held high. He brought a slash down, but missed as Hias dodged to the side. Hias quickly lashed out in a horizontal slash, but Ace quickly ducked and punched Hias in the gut. He fell back, but rose again.

"You know...There is more threat here than you ever imagined", Hias said as he leaned on the wall,"You have me, Organization XIII, the Elemental Regime's inevitable rise back up, and Malificent."

"Sora killed Malificent!", Ace yelled, but Hias shook his head.

"So you thought", he said,"You have no idea what you hold at stake now...Your loved ones...Tai is struggling against the Organization XIII with Riku and Mickey. Calm fights the same people in the same tower with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Dante. Sarah...Well, you'll see." Ace immediatly smashed his fist into Hias' face.

"What did you do?", he yelled. Hias chuckled.

"Oh, nothing...But I am not so sure of the Heartless", Hias smirked as he recieved another powerful punch. Hias grabbed Ace's arm and flung him to the side. "Dont try being stupid, Ace", Hias said. Ace rose and shot flames at Hias from his opened hand. Hias flew back from the flames and quickly jumped back up. He charged foward, but missed as Ace ducked and gave him an uppercut. Ace quickly followed it by grabbing Hias' ankles and flinging him to the ground, hard. Hias grunted from the pain and rose again. "Fine", he said,"We will take this to the darkness!" Darkness swallowed Ace and Hias.

"Stop playing games!", Ace yelled,"Just die now!" Ace slashed, but missed as Hias jumped back and shot dark tendrils shoot at him. Ace jumped above them and came down with a powerful slash. He cut Hias with the tip of his blade as he backed away. Hias hissed in pain and quickly ran at him. He slashed with the dark keyblade, but missed as Ace backed away and then the second strike was blocked by Ace's keyblade. "I'll end this now!", Ace yelled as flames shot out of his blade and burnt the darkness surrounding Hias' blade. The darkness disappeared and Ace slashed Hais across the chest.

"Ace!", he yelled,"Stop!" He held out a hand and Sarah appeared.

"Sarah!", Ace yelled. He took a step foward, but Hias had formed a knife of darkness and held it to her neck. He stopped and glared at Hias.

"You better do as I say", Hias said,"Drop the keyblade." Ace let it go away as Hias approached with his. Ace continued staring at Sarah. Hias lifted his blade to cut, but as he went down, Ace let his keyblade appear and impaled Hias' gut. Sarah disappeared into darkness.

"It wasnt really her, bastard", Ace muttered as Hias disappeared. "AND STAY GONE!", Ace let out a yell. A portal appeared next to him and he grinned. This was it. He was done. _Hold on guys...I'll find you._ He stepped into the portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This isnt the last as I expected.One last chapter and then I will have another later when the next part comes out.And it turned out differently than I expected.The next sequel will be of Ace's adventures during Sora's sleep in Castle Oblivion.Then the KHII one will come out.Then I may either make a up a KHIII one or wait till the game actually comes out and go from that.Anyway, review.


	13. Chapter 13:A New Journey

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**A New Journey**

Ace fell on to a road and slowly rose to his feet. He looked up and saw a familiar group standing there. A silver haired kid holding a strange dark blade. A black haired kid holding a katana with a look of worry on his face. And the last was a mouse holding a golden keyblade. He walked foward to catch up and went up next to them.

"Hey", he said as he caught up. Riku and the others looked at him.

"ACE!", Riku, Tai, and Mickey exclaimed after a minute of processing who it was through their heads. They all smiled as their friend grinned back. They continued walking till they reached a split in the road. A man with his head wrapped in dark red bandages and wearing a dark red cloak stood there. The group could only see his one eye and mouth as the bandages covered the rest.

"Who are you?", Riku asked.

"Me?", the man asked with a grin,"Call me DiZ. Which way will you take? The road to the light..." He pointed toward the path to his right. "Or the road to the dark." He pointed to the left path. Mickey looked at Riku for an answer. Ace and Tai decided to let him decide.

"Neither", Riku said with a grin as he walked down the middle, in between the two roads. "I take the middle path", Riku said,"The path to dawn." The others followed behind Riku as DiZ grinned. He faded into dust as they walked on. Ace grinned at his companions.

"Where will the path to dawn lead?", Ace asked.

"I have learned from this place to control light _and _dark", Riku said,"The path to the dawn goes in between. Into Twilight."

"Sound good to me", Ace smirked as he thought of his adventures now,"I've learned a lot as well...About my past." Everyone looked at him as he looked at Tai. "I was actually the leader of an organization known as the Elemental Regime. Apparently they thought that I was the leader, but I fought each of the Elemental Leaders because they were yours and Sora's enemies." Riku nodded as they continued on. "But thats not important", Ace grinned,"Lets get started on the next adventure!" They all ran off down the middle of the two paths.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short last chapter, but I think its good.Anyway, keep checking on this for my update, saying the sequel is out.Again, it isnt in KHII, its during the 1 year sleep Sora had.KHII is after that one.Anyway, review and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	14. Chapter 14:Preview

**Memories Forgotten**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**Preview:Toward the Dark**

Well, my next story is up.It is called Toward the Dark and is about Ace, Tai, Riku, and Mickey's journey through the year of Sora sleeping in Castle Oblivion.There is gonna be new enemies along with old ones.New and surprising allies.And the story will unfold, revealing why Riku fought Roxas and more of Ace's past.Here is a preview of later on:

_Two men in black cloaks stood atop a tower. Beside them, two more people stood, one in a light blue cloak and another in a pure white cloak. The four watched as another man in a black cloak fought off tons of Heartless Neo Shadows. There were hundreds attacking him, but two blades appeared in his hands as he wade through the sea of darkness. One from the tower let his hood down, revealing his face. The man had long silver hair and wore blindfold. The other three kept their hoods up and watched as the boy fought through the sea of darkness, a sea of black smoke followed him. He finally reached it so he was in front of the tower and looked up. He watched the four and grinned, his blades gone. He ran at the tower and began running straight up the tower. The one with his hood up went foward, but the one with the blindfold stopped him._

_"I'll take him", he said as he jumped down at him. He ran down the tower to meet the man. His blades appeared as he dragged them across the side of the building and the man with the blindfold's appeared as well. The two clashed at the center and were locked with their blades._

Thats it.Everyone probally knows that scene if they've played KHII.Lets just say that happened during Sora's sleep.You probally know who the three in black cloaks are, but the other two in the light blue and white cloak are the surprising allies.Heh, heh.Wanna know who they are?Go read the next story in the Ace series as I call it now, Toward the Dark.


End file.
